


Amorous H.E.S

by papihyung



Category: 5SOS, Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Babysitting, Childhood Friends, ED - Freeform, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Friend, Fluff, Lolita, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sad, Underage - Freeform, Wet Dream, age gap, big age gap, really big age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papihyung/pseuds/papihyung
Summary: He just had to have her, no matter how wrong it was.





	1. MEET ME IN THE HALLWAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was always so protective of her, not letting her experience all the things other girls her age were. His feelings were so strong for her that he didn’t even pay much attention to his own daughter. He knew he was just sickened by the thought of others being intimate with her but it would be different if he was the one that would act on his own amorous thoughts with her. He just couldn’t hold back these feelings for his daughter’s friend.

 

_ He could hear her heart pounding inside her chest as his lips met hers. He lifts her up on the laminate counter tops of the kitchen and pulls back, “fuck.” Before she could speak she felt his soft lips on hers again. His hand quickly made it’s way from her hips to under her shirt as she gasped from his warm hands clasping her perky breasts. “H-Harry, please.” He immediately grinds against her and she pulls away from him, taking off her shirt. “Harry, I need yo-” _

 

The man’s eyes shoot open, sweat beads forming on his forehead as he looks around, lifting his body up off of his soft bed. It’s still dark, he should be the only one awake. His eyes glide down his body and he sees the effect of the disturbing dream he just had. His mind wanders to sinful thoughts of the young girl as he decides to take care of the problem. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the morning, he awoke to knocking on his door. His daughter, Jessica, and his son, Matthew, ready for school. “ _ Hold on _ ,” his deep voice cracking as he got up from his bed. His hands move to the side of his bed and the creak from the railing fills the room, he really needed a new bed. He lifts his upper body up out of the bed, his hair dropping in his eyes. Sooner than later, he was dressed and ready to go. 

 

The ride to the school was quiet, both kids were interested in their own things as Harry invested his thinking into someone he shouldn’t. The girl was soon all he could think about as he almost passed the school, thinking. 

 

“Father, could you please drop us off near the office. I wanted to meet with Arabella,” Jessica’s words caused him to immediately clear his mind as he nodded to her words, driving up to the office and looking for the young girl previously mentioned. He looked to his passenger window and saw the girl standing with both Matthew and Jessica. 

 

“Oh, hi Mr. Styles,” the girl’s sweet voice brought a smile to his face. “I forgot to ask you but would it be okay for me to stay over for a few nights,” her smile widens on her face as she looked at him, “m-my parents are going away for a business trip and I don’t think I’ll be able to deal with being in that house alone for anything longer than a week,” she chuckles as she waits for his answer.

 

He looks a her, the smile on his face as evident as ever, “ _ Arabella,  _ you are always welcome in our household, there’s no need to ask for permission.” She thanks him and the three teenagers walk away, as Harry drives off. 

 

The ride to the office was a boring drive for Harry. He would sit in his car and listen to the albums he and his mates released when they were younger. The songs that would always make him happy made him tired, tired of the facade they were putting up for their fans. Truth be told, all the boys wished they were doing something else with their lives. As the boys were reaching adulthood, they decided to go against what the fans wanted. Harry, Liam, and Louis settled down and had children, while Zayn and Niall left to start their own careers, eventually having kids of their own.

 

But enough of that, after leaving and starting a family, Harry decided to buy his own company. He’s always wanted to run a site to cater to the needs of many. He opened up a small site that would help with vintage needs/wants. Sooner than later, his site would sky-rocket with people wanting to get more and more. Now he was wealthy enough to care for his family and anyone else that needed help. He didn’t think it would be possible to gain even more popularity after the disbandment of One Direction, but he found a way. 

 

He married to the female pop star, Dua Lipa, but the relationship they had, was toxic. Dua felt as if Harry didn’t give her enough attention, even though she wasn’t always able to be there for the kids nor Harry. She was still performing and after her and Harry parting, she moved on rather quickly. Harry took custody of the kids and moved back to Redditch. As they reached their teen years, Harry moved them back to the States. Dua visited every once in a while which caused the paparazzi to invade their lives even more. Although Harry wouldn’t mind hooking up with Dua each time she came back, which they did, they would not even think about getting back together. 

 

Harry pulled a cig out of his pocket as he stood in the elevator, the elevator ride was only 10 seconds but Harry always felt as if it was longer. He would start one in the elevator but always end up finishing in his office. The elevator dinged and Harry walked into his office. The sound of his footsteps filled the room, walking away as the door slams. Harry opened up his laptop and began informing his workers on what to do through the loudspeaker, “good morning everyone, today we will be approving companies that would like to work with us. Everyone on floor one through three will be working with small/medium companies that want to work with us. Floors four to six will be working on getting products from other companies. And the last three floors will be managing the open stores we have. If there are any visitors send them to me.”

 

Harry leaned back in his chair becoming bored from finishing his work hours before arriving. He closed his eyes and didn’t open them until he heard a knock on his door. “Come in,” Harry ruffled his hair a bit to hide the fact that he had passed out.

 

“Mr. Styles,” he heard a mature female voice come from the door as it opened, “I am here from the Harper Company. My manager wanted to know if your stores would sell our products.” A woman wearing a skin tight mini-skirt and a loose button up white blazer walked into his office. She had long black hair and dead grey eyes that were just decaying as he looked on. The combination of her eyes and pale skin made her appear as if she had been dead for years.

 

Harry looked her up and down and spoke up, “and you are?” his words, cold and snappy.   
  


“How unprofessional of me, I am Laila Geordie,” her mature voice reminded Harry of Dua. Even though the accent wasn’t there, the pitch of her voice almost matched his lost love. He kept his eyes on hers, not speaking. The woman soon got uncomfortable from the man’s dead stare, “our company sells antiques from all over the world. We would only ask for thirty-percent of the income too.” He looked away and back onto his laptop. The supposedly amazing company’s shop-site pulled up.

 

Harry motions to her to come to his desk. When she reaches him, he looks straight into her eyes and speaks, “your company isn’t very… extraordinary,” his emerald eyes were clouded as Laila used all her willpower not to turn and leave. “I’ll accept it, on one condition… ” Laila was confused by his words. He noticed the shift in her stance and stood up, “ you’ll have to do.”

 

Laila looked at him with a look he didn’t expect from a woman with such a sultry appearance, “Mr. Styles? I don’t think that is ve-”

 

“My office, every Wednesday. Now, would you be a doll and not let the door slam as you leave?”


	2. SWEET CREATURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was still stressed.

Harry was stressed. It was obvious just by looking at his stance. He was either hunched over with a brooding look or forcing himself to appear calm, to appear happy. His emotions were a mess. He had to fake his happiness however considering he wouldn’t want anyone to feel as if they were a burden to him or as if they were the reason for his sorrow. He pushed his foot down on the peddle, the kids were waiting for him. He always put them before him. He couldn’t see himself without them. 

 

_ Even little Bella _ . 

 

Harry leans back into his seat when he thinks about the girl. He had watched her grow up and he had grown a soft spot for the small girl. She was special to him. He pulled up to the school and walked onto the field. He quickly spotted the Matthew, as he heard a group of girls scream out. He waved at the girls as they run off. Harry had grown used to the girls craving his attention after the years he had dealt with it. Although he would’ve expected it to decrease as he got older, he still appealed to young girls.

 

Scanning the field, he found Jessica. She was stretching with Arabella as the other girls swooned instead of continuing with their practice. Harry looked down at his phone, 7:22. Just eight more minutes before he could leave with his most prized possessions. He puts his phone back into his coat pocket and continues to watch the girls, his girls. The girls’ coach notices Harry and calls all the girls, causing Arabella and Jessica to halt their stretches. The girls join the circle of other girls and finish up for cheer.

 

Harry watched his girls run over to him as he walked down the bleachers. Jessica reached her father and immediately asked for his keys. Harry rolls his eyes with a smile and hands the girl his keys. Arabella giggles at the exchange as she watches her friend almost sprint to the parking lot. “Hi, Mr.Styles, I don’t think I should still stay over tonight? Jessica seems really-” Harry chimes in.

 

“You are always welcome in my house, Arabella. Whether Jessica likes it or not.” Harry didn’t want Arabella to feel upset. He hated seeing her in despair. He put his hand on the young girl’s back, rubbing it slightly. The group of girls watched on in jealousy as Harry hugged Arabella. He pulls away from the young girl and slides his hand on the small of her frail back and around her waist, pulling her up to his previous seat and sitting with her. 

 

After a few minutes of watching Matthew finish, Harry turns to Arabella. “You know… Arabella, you are very important to me,” the young girl is not surprised by the gesture. Harry had started telling her these things ever since he had came to know the young girl. “I see you as if you are my own and I will always be there for you, no matter what I will always care for you, Bells.” 

 

Arabella turned to Harry with a smile on her face as she rushed her arms around him pulling him into a hug. “Thank you so much, Mr. Styles, I really needed that. Everything has been so shi- bad and I was so close to losing it. I know you probably won’t understand b-but I just appreciate you so much,” the young girl’s eyes light up as she met Harry’s. 

 

He hesitated before speaking again. “I don’t get why you would think I wouldn’t understand, Arabella, I literally l-,” Harry cuts himself off as Matthew calls out for the two. Harry gives his hand to Arabella and pulls her up to her feet as they walk down the stairs. Harry was glad he wasn’t able to finish. He didn’t want her to know, he liked her being clueless. He lets go of the girl’s hand and walked ahead of the two teenagers.

 

“Are you going home?” Matthew spoke up while slowing down his steps to catch up with Arabella. The dainty girl shook her head and looked up at the boy. “It’ll be like when we were younger, well, the times Jess was being stubborn. I got a few new games this week so I don’t think you’ll be bored,” he smiles at her and links arms with her, like they had done so many times before. Matthew had always been there for Arabella whenever his sister has had an episode.

 

The two teens reached the car as Harry had just opened his door. Matthew opened the door for Arabella as she slipped into the car, scooting all the way to the left as Matthew followed. Jessica had been sitting in the front, headphones in and the world out. Just as the two buckle their belts, Harry starts the car.

 

The ride was quiet as Harry only looked back once, seeing Arabella with her head on Matthew’s shoulder, his heart panging against it’s chamber as he squeezed onto the steering wheel. He didn’t know why he felt his heart ache and he didn’t want her to know it ever did. The car pulled into the driveway and he spoke, “I’m gonna stay back a bit.” Jessica was quick to leave the car and retrieve her keys from her book bag. Matthew following suit as his twin went inside of the house. Arabella, however, stayed in the car watching the man grew up with. Harry was stressed, she knew it. She always knew what he was feeling but did she really? 

 

“Mr. Styles?” the young girl waited for a response, “you look really stressed. I’m here for you.” She  wanted to help him with whatever he was going through. She wanted him to know she cares about everything he is involved with.

 

“Arabella…” his voice wavered out, “you are such a wonderful girl, but I can’t use you,” Harry stared reached into his pocket and pulled a cigarette out. He knew the girl hated when he smoked but there wasn’t really anything for him to do. He looked for his lighter but was met with Arabella holding it up. 

 

The vulnerable girl smirked at the tired man and shook the lighter in her hand, “I shouldn’t be doing this but I know it’ll help you.” She takes the cigarette out of his hand and slides it pass his soft lips, into his mouth. Harry used all his willpower to not focus on the girl being so close to his mouth. Her thin fingers flicked the lighter, bringing one hand under Harry’s chin and the other lighting the cigarette. She moves her hands away and leans back in the seat next to Harry, “you know, I don’t think I could ever be mad at you. You are always there for me and I just have so much to thank you for, thank you so much Mr. Styles.” And with that she left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is indeed just a prompt.


End file.
